


Confined Space

by Monobear (Popuko)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popuko/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a confined space they were living in. The moment, the hour, the life that they lived - and it had become idle routine to him. Say the right words, play the game the right way, and you get back what you lost. Every time he lost her, every time he gained her back. It was a cynical way of thinking about it, but when he was living in the moment, his cynicism faded. He would look into her eyes, see someone that she had grown to adore, less than she deserved, and it'd all fade as he felt like the first time she'd noticed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confined Space

It was a confined space they were living in. The moment, the hour, the life that they lived - and it had become idle routine to him. Say the right words, play the game the right way, and you get back what you lost. Every time he lost her, every time he gained her back. It was a cynical way of thinking about it, but when he was living in the moment, his cynicism faded. He would look into her eyes, see someone that she had grown to adore, less than she deserved, and it'd all fade as he felt like the first time she'd noticed him. Yet they still spent hours - hours - in the closed room, near each other like the world was ending, and hell, sometimes it was, but he needed that kind of comfort. Her lips were poison to his soul, far more poisonous than any actual sting, far more poisonous than a great dosage of kr, and he barely held on because she let him hold on.

He didn't even care about her at first. She was around, yes, but hardly his concern. He just passed by her once or twice, tried to make idle conversation. She was an intelligent woman, and she did have a good sense of humor, and perhaps in the midst of the timelines where there was an ever-present silence behind the door, he got to talking with her, too. But talking with her and talking to the woman behind the door was entirely different. She could see him, react to him, and even if he'd have sworn up and down that if he had to pick any girl to love it'd be that woman behind the door, it was getting closer and closer to a lie each day he saw the other girl and her lips turned upwards into an amused smile, her cheeks always tended to puff out a bit when she was laughing and her two front fangs peeked out of her mouth, and she laughed, and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

She was careful, even if she seemed careless, like himself. She tended to disguise her careful nature behind idle banter, tricks, an implication that greed was the only thing she cared about - and even if it /was/ something she cared about, that was far from the truth, and nonchalantly tossing out flirtatious lines that originally most likely didn't mean anything, but became something more than that with time. He hid his carefulness behind jokes, laziness, an implication that having a good time was the only thing he cared about, and somehow they seemed to both understand each other on that level.

Yet when it came to each other, they were indeed careless, they went back and forth and eventually one of them would give, but they'd look into each others eyes and smirk because neither of them had truly ever given up on that front however they wished they might, they played pranks on other people like mischievous children, and perhaps they were childlike to a certain degree, but being mature had lasted for so long, they needed that kind of outlet, and finally when they finally gave in to their emotions, he held her close and kissed her deeply, and the first time it'd happened her eyes - all sets of them - had opened wide, before they slowly shut and she returned the kiss, a small mewl of contentment escaping her throat.

And yes, they were still careless, they still had their moments of childlike fun, but it was obvious they wanted to get closer to each other, closer to what their instincts told them to do, their hormones going completely on-edge as they stared into each others eyes, and finally, fervently, as heated breaths took them over, they relented to it. He remembered all of it quite vividly, to mild shame at times - how she crossed her legs shyly, how he pressed against her eliciting a whine filled with need, how her eyes had filled with tears as she smiled and muttered that she loved him, and how he'd finally agreed that yes, he loved her too by the end of it, with her gently lying next to him, her head on his chest.

When they'd woken up and realized that they'd said that they love each other to each other, there had been a moment of unease before they remembered that the other returned their feelings, and they just ended up laughing again, there was nothing to worry about. Not about anything in the world, so long as they were together.

And then he'd lost his brother, and she was the only comfort he had. She wouldn't exploit him, not when he was completely vulnerable, not when he was thinking that it'd help - she refused. The only thing to help this was time, and they were losing it. Yet she'd still faced down the child, hidden her intentions behind the same mask she always wore, and...died for her trouble. He'd watched the whole thing. She'd stopped attacking them, they couldn't be all bad, there was a possibility, and it almost echoed what he'd felt with his brother when the child had proved her wrong by slicing her straight through.

He'd started laughing, at that point. As soon as they left he started laughing. That was the only thing he knew how to do at this point, the only thing he was able to do. Laugh. Try to forget. But he couldn't forget, not when the world was still....like it was. And then it reset once more. A new timeline. Nothing he'd done had happened. Yet, some essence of feelings remained, considering the second she'd seen him, her expression had softened a bit - then gone to confusion - and as he spoke, it softened once more, and he could tell she was feeling something, it'd be love at first sight for her, to her confusion, making up for all the time he'd spent winning her over in the past timeline.

And it kept going like that. Love at first sight, enjoyable for a while, death. Rinse and repeat. Yet when a timeline had finally made it through, she'd been afraid to speak up again. He'd stayed by her side, and she was almost frightened to speak up, before she let out a small sigh. It was hard to escape a confined space you'd been in for so long, and she didn't even know the sheer depth of it. She looked into his eyes, and her expression of confusion and adoration was clear, but he gently wrapped an arm around her, and she snuggled close to him.

Perhaps they didn't need an explanation.

The space didn't exist anymore, after all.


End file.
